What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Rocky and Bullwinkle
Rocky and Bullwinkle (promoted known as The Rocky and Bullwinkle Movie) is an upcoming American web hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation excursively for Netflix. Based on the original cartoon of the same name by Jay Ward, it follows the origin story on how Rocky and Bullwinkle meet as they both team up to stop the evil Fearless Leader and his minions, Boris and Natasha, from taking over the world. Plot Set in 1959, Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel, a pre-teen squirrel who lives with his mother in a house in Minnesota, long after his father, who was a FBI agent got killed by his nemesis Fearless Leader. Suddenly, a dimwitted clumsy mail moose accidentally crashes through Rocky's house where he delivers a mail for him and introduces himself as Bullwinkle Moose. TBD Cast * Tara Strong as Rocky * Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle the Moose * Robert DeNiro as Fearless Leader * Jason Alexander as Boris Badenov * TBD as Natasha Fatale * Keith Scott as the Narrator * TBD Quotes * (A mail truck crashes through Rocky's house) * Bullwinkle: '(''as a mailman; coughing) Gee, I hope I know how to drive this thing. * 'Rocky: '''Not really, moose, because what happened here that you've wrecked my house in the process. * '''Bullwinkle: '(looks around Rocky's wrecked house) Sorry. Anyways, package for Mr..... uh..... forgot your name. * 'Rocky: '''Rocket James Squirrel, but Rocky for short. * '''Bullwinkle: '''Hold the phone. James Squirrel? The FBI agent who lived here? * '''Rocky: '''Yeah, but that's my dad you're talking about. * '''Bullwinkle: '''And you're his son, huh? I didn't know even federal agents has kids. * '''Rocky: '''They always do have kids, genius, like everybody else. * '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, here's your package. And by the way, where's your daddy? I'm a old friend of him to remind you. * '''Rocky: '''He's not home. * '''Bullwinkle: '''Oh... Okay, that make sense since he's busy in some mission. * '''Rocky: '''No, I me--- * '''Bullwinkle: '''Oh well, might as well take his time for his serious business, because I have own serious business to continue won delivering mail. Enjoy your package, Mr. Rocky. And by the way, call me Bullwinkle the Moose. Bye. (''drives away much to Rocky watching it) * 'Rocky: '''I was about to mention that my pop's not home anymore! (''walks back to his house much to his embarrassment; to himself) Great. He won't even hear me out. ______________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Fearless Leader: (talking to Boris and Natasha via a phone) Have you liquidated Squirrel's son? Right? Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? Then who else are you talking to? Are you talking to me? Well, I am the only one here, so you must be talking to me. And you are lying! Now catch him. And next time NO ERRORS! Trivia * Robert DeNiro and Jason Alexander reprise his roles from the 2000 film. * The art style stays lot more true to Jay Ward's art style.